


Honey, Honey

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Multi, OOC?, PWP, abuse of food stuffsfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has been captured by OZ and is about to be interrogated. He manages to escape and indulge in a game of hide and seek with Zechs and Treize. What happens when they catch him though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, thay belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings: 13x6x4
> 
>  
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Challenge; A bored Quatre playing hide and seek in an OZ officer's club. Pairing: 13x6x4.   
>  Food stuff: Peanut butter and Honey. Challenger: Lady Midnight
> 
> Mission accepted.....
> 
> Written: June 2004 ShenLong  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck are you?" Zechs muttered under his breath as he gazed around. He was standing in one of the lounges of the officer's club, hands on hips, eyes scanning the immediate area for his 'escapee'.

He'd been escorting the Gundam Pilot 04, otherwise known as Quatre Winner, to the interrogation room when the little bugger had suddenly spun around, punched him lightly on the shoulder, shouted; "Tag, you're it," and disappeared into the officer's club.

Needless to say, Zechs, once he'd gotten over the shock and blinked a couple of times, immediately gave chase. The officer's club was deserted seeing as how most of the officers were either on duty, sleeping or away on leave. Stepping inside, Zechs locked the door behind him, not that it would really do much good in keeping 04 contained. This was after all one of the Gundam pilots.

Zechs studied the room once more. "I suggest you give yourself up, 04. There is no escape."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Zechs whirled around, the voice had come from somewhere near the large bookcase by the far wall. "I do not need to remind you that you are under arrest, in an OZ base, surrounded by OZ soldiers and wanted for questioning. There is no way you can escape from here," Zechs said as he slowly made his way towards the far side of the room.

"Now don't go and spoil my fun, Zechs. It's been ages since I enjoyed a good game of hide and seek."

The voice came once more from the far side and Zechs grew confident that he was closing in on his prey. "In case you have forgotten, 04, there is a war going on and this isn't the time to play games. May I remind you that you are my prisoner and I intend to interrogate you." Zechs closed in on the bookcase.

"You don't have to remind me there's a war going on, Zechs. At least a little fun helps you to forget about the fighting for a bit; and if I'm your prisoner, how come I'm not in your custody anymore?" The laugh that followed only angered Zechs more.

"I will find you, 04," he said as he rounded the end of the bookcase and prepared to pounce.

"I tell you what, Zechs. You find me and you can interrogate me any way you wish."

This time the voice held a distinctively seductive tone to it and Zechs wondered if he'd heard right. "Oh, I'll interrogate you all right," he mumbled and then jumped.

"You'll have to do better than that," came the chuckle from somewhere behind him.

Zechs spun around again but the little blonde was gone. "Fuck!" He had to find his prisoner and quickly. Heaven forbid if any of this ever got out; he'd never live it down.

"Giving up already?" came the teasing voice.

Zechs growled and followed the sound of the voice, exiting the smaller reading room and entering the larger lounge area. He looked around. Chairs were scattered about, as were tables. Large drapes hung over the windows and tapestries adorned the walls. Off to one side lay the dining area and to the other the door that led through to the gymnasium and pool. Now which way had that elusive pilot gone?

Zechs opted to try the dining room area first and strode in, head held high, hair billowing out behind him and eyes searching furiously for the missing pilot.

"Lose something?"

Zechs froze and turned slowly around. There, seated in the corner, half in shadow sat his commanding officer, Treize Khushrenada.

_Shit! I'm so screwed!_ "Ummm... sorry sir, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Obviously. But you didn't answer my question."

"Errr... What question was that?"

"I asked if you had lost something," Treize repeated, then resumed what he'd been doing.

_Is that a peanut butter sandwich?_ "Why would you think I'd lost something, sir?" _It is a peanut butter sandwich!_

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that you came bolting in here seconds after I saw pilot 04 dive off through the other door. I presume it was pilot 04?"

Zechs swallowed hard and lowered his head. "Yes, sir. It was pilot 04. He…he escaped custody and ran off in here. I'm in the processes of recapturing him. There shouldn't be any problem; I expect to have him back in custody any second now." Zechs fervently hoped that his Commanding Officer would buy it.

One raised, forked eyebrow greeted his gaze.

Treize didn't buy it. _Shit!_

"I think that maybe you could use a hand." Treize stood up and brushed a few crumbs from his uniform.

"That's quite all right, sir. There's no need for you to bother yourself. I'm sure I can handle this by myself."

"It's no bother, Lieutenant. In fact," Treize's voice lowered to a husky tone. "I think I rather like the thought of the thrill of the chase and the spoils at the end of it."

Zechs suddenly wished that the uniform pants he wore weren't quite so tight. "Really, sir. You don't have to..."

Treize moved across and brushed against Zechs as he passed, making sure his fingers connected with Zechs' upper thighs. "Oh, but I want to, Lieutenant. Actually, I insist you let me assist in the recapture of the pilot; then I'm sure that between the two of us we can come up with an interesting way to punish the prisoner for escaping, not to mention punishment for yourself for allowing the prisoner to get away in the first place."

Zechs shivered and barely held a moan in check. The soft, teasing touch to his thigh combined with the seductive promise in his Commander's voice only served to make his half hard cock rise fully to attention. "Well, if you insist on helping me, sir, I suggest we move to the other room and locate 04. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can discipline him." Zechs moved towards the door, Treize right behind him and wishing that Zechs would remove his jacket so he could enjoy a much better view of that tight ass.

They entered the gymnasium area first and paused in the doorway, eyes scanning around. A small movement to the side caught Zechs' eye and he motioned to the General. Slowly and quietly Zechs moved across the floor towards the bench press, as he rounded the end of it so he made a dive forward but the elusive pilot had already begun his escape, laughing at the man he left floundering for balance behind him.

Treize came at the pilot from the opposite direction. Quatre saw him at the last minute and swerved, did a quick dodge behind the cycling machine, cleared the rowing apparatus with one leap, shot across the mats, detoured by the pommel horse to avoid Zechs and aimed for the door to take him through to the indoor pool. Treize dived and made a grab for his arm as he shot through, unbalancing Quatre enough that he tripped on the edge of the pool and fell in.

"Shit! He'll drown, he's got 'cuffs on," shouted Zechs and immediately dived into the pool after Quatre.

Treize stood by the edge and watched, ready to help, concern etched into his face. Seconds later, two blonde heads broke the surface, one spluttering and laughing, the other spluttering and growling.

Treize's look switched to one of amusement as the pair drew close to the edge of the pool. He reached a hand down to the raised 'cuffed ones of Quatre and assisted him out of the pool while Zechs pulled himself out using the steps. Within moments, the two rather soggy blondes were standing at the edge of the pool, dripping onto the concrete. Staring at the pair, Treize shook his head and began to laugh.

"Well, at least one of us is amused," said Zechs as he surveyed his rather wet state.

Quatre joined in with the laughter as he took in his own and Zechs' soaked condition. As his eyes traveled the length of the other man so they came to a screeching halt, right at Zechs' groin. He blinked and licked his lips.

04 wasn't the only one interested in Zechs' groin either. Treize's eyes had also perused the tall frame and come to a halt, lingering on the nice package.

The white military pants that formed the basis of the OZ uniform were obviously not designed to be soaked. Well, at least not while they were being worn anyway. The thin material had become transparent once wet and it was quite clear to his two companions that Zechs wore no underwear underneath those deliciously tight pants. A fact Zechs became painfully aware of as he noticed exactly where the other two's gazes now lingered.

He felt himself grow hot under their scrutiny; his cheeks flushed and with horror he realized he was getting hard.

"I think you should both get out of those wet things before you catch your death of cold," said Treize.

Noting Zechs' rather nice outline, Quatre couldn't help but shiver and a soft moan escaped his throat.

Quickly Treize moved to the benches and picked up a couple of large towels; he handed one to Zechs then looked at the smaller blonde. "You realize I cannot remove the 'cuffs?"

Quatre nodded.

"Which means I will have to remove your clothing for you."

Quatre flushed.

As Zechs began to strip away his own wet uniform, he couldn't help but watch eagerly as his commanding officer proceeded to remove the prisoner's clothing.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut your shirt and vest from you," said Treize apologetically.

"It's okay," murmured Quatre. The man's hands upon his body were doing all sorts of strange and lovely things to his senses. When Treize removed his pants and boxers, he trembled.

Quickly Treize wrapped the towel around the slender form and began to rub briskly, making sure to feel the pilot up as best he could without it being obvious. "We need to warm you up," he said softly.

"Oh, yes, please," whispered Quatre.

Zechs' body, already stripped and now wearing the towel around his hips, was reacting to the sight of the General on one bent knee, toweling down the prisoner, noting the extra attention being paid to the pilot's groin area. At the mention of warming up, his cock began to swell between his legs. He could think of several ways to warm up, all of them involving the two creatures before him and a lot of moaning. He moved closer to the pair, standing behind Quatre and putting his hands upon the pilot's shoulders. "Would you like to be warmed up?" he purred and rubbed himself against Quatre's back.

"Oh, Allah, yes," hissed Quatre as he felt the length of the soldier under the towel push against his pert ass.

Treize smiled up at the pair, his own pants having become decidedly tighter and a lot more uncomfortable. "Shall we move into the other room? It's a bit warmer and a lot more comfortable in there than in here."

Treize led the way back into the gymnasium and over to where the pommel horse stood with mats scattered around it. Once they came to a halt so he began to remove his own clothes, his eyes continuing to watch the two delicious blondes as they began to 'warm' each other up.

Zechs turned Quatre around and claimed the pilot's lips with his own in a hungry kiss. Despite the fragile look of the youth, Zechs knew Quatre was a lot stronger than he appeared. He forced his tongue against Quatre's lips, pleased when the pilot opened up to him. He dived inside and took command of the boy's mouth, tongue roaming and searching for tender spots, finding them and reducing the 04 pilot to a puddle of hormones.

Whilst the two blondes became better acquainted so Treize finished removing his clothes, seeing as they were distracted with each other, he ducked out into the dining room and returned moments later, a jar and plastic bottle in his hands. He set the items down on the floor and moved to intercept the pair still locked at the lip. He ran his hands down Zechs' sides, feeling the subtle shift of muscle beneath the skin and palms of his hands. When he reached the towel that adorned those slender hips, his deft fingers tugged it free from the tuck and pulled it away from Zechs' body, leaving the tall man completely nude. "Much better," Treize moaned appreciatively.

Unable to use his own hands as they were 'cuffed, Quatre moaned his own need into the Lieutenant's mouth.

Zechs smiled to himself as he felt the smaller man's cock pushing against his thigh and he returned the gesture by rubbing his own erection against the flat stomach.

Treize stroked his own ample length whilst watching the pair before him, they truly were two gorgeous creatures to watch, each giving soft mewls and whimpers of need.

Zechs moved and grabbed the small pilot. He lifted him up to sit upon the pommel horse, then spread 04's legs apart and licked his lips as he eyed the nice length that jutted out from Quatre's groin, weeping with frustration. He was at the perfect level to taste the boy but before he could lower his head and take the organ into his mouth, Treize stepped forward.

"Let me make it a little more sweet,… a little more tempting for you," he whispered seductively and then poised the plastic bottle of honey above Quatre's cock. He squeezed the bottle and drizzled the sticky, amber liquid along the hardened shaft and over the thick head, coating Quatre's entire length with sweet honey. 

Quatre moaned again, his cock throbbed for attention, his balls ached with need and he desperately wanted some form of friction. Seeing the honey dribbling along his shaft and dripping to the floor, sparked his need further and when Zechs began to lower his mouth towards him it was all he could do to stop himself from begging.

Eyeing the sweet treat appreciatively, Zechs lowered his head once more, his tongue darting out to lap at the drops of honey that gathered at the tip. The reaction from his prisoner was electric. Hips thrust up searching for more stimulation, stimulation Zechs was happy to provide.

Once more Treize backed off and watched the pair. The sight of the Lieutenant giving head to the smaller pilot was a truly erotic sight and Treize thought he was going to come from witnessing the act alone. Unable to bear watching, Treize desperately wanted to participate. He picked up the other jar and opened it while whilst moving behind Zechs and dropping to his knees. He spread Zechs' cheeks with one hand, the fingers of his other hand dipping into the jar and returning with a generous amount of peanut butter on them. He began to smear the thick butter over Zechs' cleft, brushing over the small pucker and teasing gently. Satisfied with his handiwork, he licked his fingers clean and then spread Zechs wide.

His tongue began to lick along the crevice, enjoying the mix of flavors, the peanut butter sticky, yet providing a lovely contrast to the silkiness of Zechs' cleft. He began to lick, suck and probe with enthusiasm.

The moaning from Zechs' throat vibrated around Quatre's cock and he tried in vain to force himself deeper into that warm mouth. Zechs was driving him insane with need, his mouth working over the stiffness of his shaft, teasing at the slit and tonguing his balls. His vision was blurring and his body covered with a light sheen of sweat. He made the mistake of opening his eyes; immediately they fixated on Treize, who was now kneeling behind his tormentor, licking and sucking away at Zechs' ass as if he were starving. "Oh, shit!" he mumbled. This was too erotic for words.

"Ahh..…" Zechs moaned as Treize's tongue probed inside his ass; reluctantly, he let Quatre's cock slip from his mouth so as to give voice to his pleasure. While he was distracted, Quatre wriggled around and turned himself over, draping his chest across the pommel horse and presenting his ass to Zechs.

"Please... Fuck me," he begged.

Zechs' cock throbbed, his balls ached and his ass was in heaven. Treize's tongue doing all sorts of wonderful things to him and driving him mad with need. Somehow a bottle made its way into his hand and he took it, barely able to comprehend what to do with Treize's tongue rimming him so expertly. Somehow he managed to get the lid open and squeeze the amber substance along Quatre's crevice. He was vaguely aware that the liquid was sticky and the word 'honey' sprang to mind. At that point in time though he really didn't care what he used as lube, just as long as he could bury his cock deep inside 04's ass and get some relief from the ache in his groin. Dropping the bottle to the side, he pushed a finger inside Quatre's begging ass and began the task of preparing the hole for his much bigger cock.

Treize had licked Zechs' ass completely clean, the taste of peanuts mixing with the unique taste of his subordinate. He was aware that their prisoner was now face down on the pommel horse and Zechs busy prepping the pilot. His own cock was heavy and swollen between his legs and he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside the luscious hole that dripped with his saliva. He reached for more of the paste and smeared it over the entrance, the buttery substance becoming less sticky and more slippery as it mixed with the remnants of his saliva and the heat and moistness of Zechs' passage. While Treize wouldn't admit to it, peanut butter and honey were one of his weaknesses. The other was the Lieutenant. Combine the two together and Treize became a complete slave to his desire.

He plunged his fingers in deep, massaging those hot, velvet walls and teasing the muscle into submission.

Both Quatre and Zechs were panting now, their respective channels being stretched and readied for more pleasure.

"Please, Zechs, take me, I'm ready," groaned Quatre.

Zechs removed his fingers, picked up the bottle of honey and somehow managed to coat his length. Dropping the bottle to the floor again he spread 04's cheeks and positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. Gently he nudged the head of his cock forward, pushing through the barrier and into the heat of the young pilot's body. "Ahhh... So tight," he moaned as his penis was swallowed. Once he was seated to the hilt, he paused, giving the small blonde a chance to adjust to his size and also because Treize was preparing to enter him.

As Zechs began to position himself to enter the pilot so Treize removed his fingers and coated his own length with peanut butter, smoothing it over his shaft and making sure he was well coated. While it wasn't the most ideal of lubes to use, it was better than none at all and going it dry. It would at least provide some measure of slickness and make things a little easier on both himself and the Lieutenant. Carefully he began his own entrance, mindful of the fact that Zechs was buried inside the small pilot.

The muscle parted at his request and inch by inch he pressed into the tight passage of Zechs. When he couldn't penetrate any further, Zechs having taken all his length into his sheath, he paused, frantically trying to reclaim some of his control. Seconds passed as each of the three adjusted to the new sensations and then Quatre began to tighten his muscles, squeezing Zechs' cock and letting him know he was ready for some action.

Zechs groaned and began to shift his hips, ultimately telling Treize that he too was ready.

As Treize began to pull out so Zechs' body followed, retreating from 04's passage until only the tip remained inside. Quatre's anal muscles clamped down in an effort to keep the hard shaft from leaving completely.

"Demanding little bugger, aren't you?" Zechs murmured to the little blonde. Not that he could talk. His passage was also clenching around Treize, preventing the General's cock from leaving.

"You have no idea," murmured Quatre in a sultry tone. "Now fuck me, both of you. Hard. I know you want to, so what are you waiting for?"

Zechs wondered to himself just how something that appeared so innocent to look at could be such a horny little devil in disguise. Taking a deep breath he began to sink back into the pilot's hot body.

Treize followed the movement of Zechs, pushing himself back into the tall blonde's channel and effectively forcing Zechs deeper into Quatre. It was a little awkward at first, trying to synchronize their movements to obtain maximum penetration and therefore pleasure from each other, but gradually they found their pace and rhythm. Treize pushed into Zechs and ultimately into Quatre, then pulling himself out again he drew the long haired soldier with him and again out of Quatre.

Quatre's mind had long since departed, leaving him with only the baser functions. His entire nervous system was on fire, pleasure scorching his skin and all he wanted to do was burn. His cock pressed against his belly and the leather of the pommel horse with each forward plunge of the two who were fucking him but the stimulation wasn't enough for him to gain his release. With his hands still 'cuffed there was no way he could touch himself and bring himself off. He was forced to endure the torture. "Ahhh... Oh, Allah, please. I need to come."

Treize smiled wickedly to himself hearing the young pilot's moans. He reached one long arm around their thrusting bodies and under Quatre's spread legs to find the hardened sac. Mercilessly he began to palm and rub the helpless pilot's balls, causing more moans of frustration to fall from those lips.

"Ahh..… Please, need more," Quatre panted.

Zechs shifted slightly and with his next inward thrust, connected with 04's sweet spot, reducing the boy to a trembling mess of whimpers, moans and pleas for more stimulation to his cock. Zechs just laughed and continued to prod the boy's prostate as often as he could.

"Seeing what his subordinate was up to, Treize re-aligned his own hips and sought out Zechs' prostate, finding it within a couple of strokes and sending the man into convulsions of pleasure.

With the double assault on his body, Zechs' control was slipping rapidly. The combination of Treize's cock up his ass, hitting his sweet spot and Quatre's sheath rippling around him, drove him ever closer to the edge. He began to increase his tempo, rising ever closer to the peak and wanting nothing more than to fall over the edge.

Treize took pity on the 04 pilot and left the teasing of his balls to fist his cock and stroke firmly. It wasn't easy as their combined thrusting continuously pushed the blonde against the pommel horse, but Treize persevered. He could feel Zechs beginning to tighten around him and knew that the Lieutenant's release was imminent. He thrust harder.

Zechs found the brink, teetered for a moment then tumbled over the edge. "Ahhh... Nnnn..." he cried as his cock buried itself deep inside Quatre's channel, his seed pulsing from the tiny slit and coating the pilot's insides. His ass began to clench and he could feel every thrust, every push of Treize's cock inside his sensitive sheath, adding to the pleasure of his orgasm.

Despite the tightness around his shaft, Treize continued in his thrusting, determined to give as well as take as much pleasure as he could from the lithe body under him. His hand tightened slightly around Quatre's penis and he stroked the pilot faster, bringing him also to orgasm.

Quatre felt his balls draw up as his semen burned along his length, spurting from the head and coating the hand that pumped him and the pommel horse. He gave a keening cry as he flew into nirvana, his ass clenching around Zechs and drawing more moans from the man as his sensitive cock was milked dry.

The erotic moans of the pilot, combined with the spasms still traveling through Zechs' channel signaled the end for Treize. With a couple more thrusts and a grunt, he pushed his cock as deep as he could get into Zechs' ass. His balls drew close, his body stiffened and all the colors of the rainbow danced in his head, the fire of his climax tearing through him and jetting from his swollen tip to be hungrily devoured by the Lieutenant's channel. The muscles of that sheath continued to massage his length and coax all his liquid passion from him. He collapsed, sated against Zechs' back as he rode the last of the pleasure and sucked oxygen back into his lungs.

Finally the three broke apart, Treize withdrawing first, then Zechs who pulled Quatre down with him to the mats. Treize grabbed one of the discarded towels and began to clean them all up. The 04 pilot simply lay there and purred.

"Ahhh... I wish all OZ interrogations were this satisfying."

Zechs just snorted, his vocal skills yet to return to him.

Treize gave a lustful smirk and continued to wipe away the evidence of their passion. "I'm afraid we will have to interrogate you further."

"Oh?"

"I'm afraid we didn't get as much information from you this time as I had hoped."

"Maybe you didn't, but I certainly did," replied Quatre a little sleepily.

"And what sort of information did you gather, 04?" Treize was a little puzzled to say the least, he didn't recall giving any secrets away.

"Well, for one, OZ certainly lays it on for its officers if this club is any indication and two, the OZ General has a fetish for smooth peanut butter and honey. Oh, and the Lieutenant doesn't mind if he tops or bottoms."

Zechs made a noise that sounded something like a cross between a moan and a snort of disapproval. Both Treize and Quatre looked at him in question.

"All I can say is that I'm glad that Treize likes smooth peanut butter," said Zechs quietly.

"Huh?" Quatre's eyes widened.

"What?" Treize's brows knitted together.

Zechs sighed. "If he liked the crunchy peanut butter then I'm sure that my ass would be a lot more sore than it is already."

~ Owari ~


End file.
